Stormy Skies Series
by Black Rebellious
Summary: AVALANCHE has just defeated Sephiroth and the Planet seems to be safe. But elsewhere, a new evil stirs. R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

Stormy Skies

Prolouge

"Grandfather, what is that?" a pale child asked. She stared out of the small cottage window in wonder. Her grandfather, Pierre, limped towards her slowly and gazed out the window.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked gently, watching the night. The two lived alone in the wooden cottage Pierre himself built. They were close enough to the village to see it but their home was partially hidden from view by the nearby forest. Pierre watched the other villagers settling down for the night, lights from their fires twinkling gently against the black starry night sky.

"That, grandfather," Selvie pointed to the north of the village. Pierre strained his eyes but saw nothing. He glanced down at his granddaughter and placed a hand on her soft dark hair. She looked up with disbelief in her eyes. "Can't you see them?" she questioned.

"See who, little one?"

Selvie looked back to the window. "The men out there. They're riding horses and caring swords and have King Stephen's label on their clothes! Why are they coming to our village, grandfather?"

Pierre looked out again but still saw nothing. 'King Stephen's men? No, no they couldn't be here. It's impossible!' Still he saw nothing of the men his precious Selvie saw.

She pointed again. "There right there! See them! You have to see them!"

And then he did. As though a blanket had been lifted from over his eyes, Pierre saw them, the King's men, riding through the small village. A shiver of fear ran down his spine as he stared at the fighters, watching as they rushed into the peaceful villagers' homes and forced them out. Screams could be heard as children and babes were forced from their mothers' side and thrown aside like limp rags. The old were shoved onto the snowy ground and houses began going up in flames.

Pierre looked away only to settle on the young child beside him. Selvie watched with growing concern and fear but didn't look away. "Grandfather," she whispered, "what are they doing? It's too cold outside for the children. They'll freeze! Grandfather, we have to do something!"

Pierre looked away from her, shamed at his own disability to help the poor villagers down there. 'Child, there is nothing I can do.' He began limping through the house. 'We're not safe here. They'll come here soon. Must get away… must get Selvie away but where?' Pierre grabbed a thin blanket and placed on it food and clothing for his granddaughter. 'Where will she be safe? They're here for _her_! Where can she hide?'

In the town, all the people had been gathered together near the edge of the forest. The fires from the burning building lit the sky like an unholy beacon. The Elderly were cut down were they stood. Children were forced into the forest by a group of soldiers and screams slit the frozen air anew. The soldiers came back alone, their swords bloodied by the childrens' innocent lives. Wives watched as their husbands' throats' were slit and were forced to dig their own graves. Few tried to escape but were cut down in their tracks.

Through it all, Selvie watched with a growing sense of fear, anger and somehow, fascination. Deep inside of her, the blood's redness stirred unknown feelings of glee and joy, giving her a sickening sense of tainted pleasure. She took delight at the killing of innocents. Selvie shuddered at the thought but couldn't deny it. Every drop spilt made her body tingle; every life lost nearly drowned her in ecstasy. She watched the soldiers in envy, wishing she could experience the feelings of cutting down the helpless. 

Another shudder passed through her body. 'No, it's wrong,' she mentally screamed at herself. 

'But is it?' a voice asked her. 'How could something so wrong feel so right? It gives you pleasure, doesn't it? Why reject that pleasure? It's not like you did anything wrong.'

'But,' Selvie floundered helplessly, 'those people are dying-'

'So,' the voice countered seductively. 'The only reason they are dying is because they are weak. The weak don't deserve to live. They have never done anything to you but teased you because you have no parents. Why should you care for them? Nobody wants you. Even you grandfather hates you. You always make him cry because you remind him of those he lost. You remind him of your mother, but she's dead. You bring nothing but pain to him.'

'Pain,' Selvie repeated softly, not wanting to believe the voice but feeling the truth of it. Memories pass through her head of the first time she met the villagers. The other children had laughed at her, throwing snow at her, hurting her and all because she was an orphan. The adults had ignored her cries of pain, telling their children that she didn't have parents and because of that, they couldn't be nice to her.

Other memories flashed of times when she had seen her grandfather looking at her through the corner of his eyes, tears streaming down his face. Times when he would sit for hours in his chair, crying and holding a picture of her mother. Her heart still felt the sting his behavior had caused. 'Nothing but pain. I have nothing but pain and bring nothing but pain' 

'Come with me,' the voice whispered softly in her ear, taking the form of a dark girl Selvie's age. It stretched forth is hand. 'Come with me. I'll take you to a place where nothing can hurt you anymore. There, you'll feel nothing but pleasure, there'll be no more pain.'

Selvie slowly grabbed its hand and both vanished from the cabin.

Pierre walked back into the room his granddaughter was in moments before. "Selvie, we must leave at once! Selvie?" He looked around as he realized she was no longer there. "Selvie? Selvie!" Panic lined his voice as the King's men burst through his door. Hours later, all that remained of the cottage and the old man were ashes.

Miles away, Selvie lay in a warm chamber. 'Nothing but pain,' she thought darkly. 'They will experience nothing but pain.'

There's more on the way. Please review.

-Black Rebel.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Stormy Skies

Chapter 1

"Well, I'm glad _that's_ over," a very drunk Barret drawled to his companions. It had been his idea to party, now that everything was back to normal and Sephiroth was dead. The four (Tifa and Yuffie had separated from them as soon as they had entered the bar) now sat around, relaxing and releasing all the pent up that had been hidden for the last few years. Cloud paused a moment to reflect that thought which was really hard considering how drunk he was. 

Barret slapped him roughly on the back, causing him to go flying across the room. "Sorry bout that, Clooods," Barret hiccuped. He drowned down a shot glass of whiskey. "Hey, why, why are yoou so quiet Clou?"

Cloud blinked, trying to focus his sight. 'Everythiings moving!" he thought happily. Cloud looked over at his large friend and smiled. "Jus thinkin, I think," he said sleepily. 'Never drink this much again,' he thought to himself while trying to hold back a yawn.

"Bout what? Nothin needs to be thinkin bout right now," Barret drank another glass. His head began to droop suspiciously low. When it bumped against the counter, he jerked it back and accidentally hit a waitress behind him. As she went flying, Barret chuckled and said "Sorry bout that."

"Oh, jus bout everythang," Cloud replied, ignoring the whole waitress thing. His eyes began to gloss over. "Like that Seph, Sephi, oh whatever, that dude we killed." Cloud drank a shot glass, ignoring all the weird looks he was receiving from passing strangers. He turned and stared at Barret. "You, know," *****hiccup* "That **guy** was a reeeaaaalll BASTAARD!!!" He fell into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, whispering "bbbasssteaard" every once in awhile.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah," Barret hummed softly, paying no attention to his drunk friend. He too began laughing at a stupid joke Yuffie had said a few months before. "A PIG!!! Hahahahahaha, it was a pig!! Hehe haha hhaaa."

Across the room, Tifa and Yuffie looked at the two male members of their group in disgust.

"Why do guys even _get_ drunk?" Tifa muttered disdainfully. She sipped at her cocktail and looked at Yuffie. Yuffie just shook her head. Taking Yuffie's silence as a cue to keep talking, Tifa continued, "I mean, they're such great guys when they're somber but once they go into a bar it's like *bam!* and they're animals!"

She glanced at Yuffie. Yuffie, ignoring everything, suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs, "VINCENT!!!" She jumped up and ran into the vampire-like man's arms that had just entered the bar. The waitress Barret knocked stood up to clear her head. Once she got a look at her new 'customer,' she screamed and fainted.

Vincent looked vaguely uncomfortable with all the frightened looks the other customers were giving him. Yuffie scoffed at them and put her arms around him. "Don't worry about them, Vinny! They're just jealous 'cause ya got the prettiest girl on your shoulder!" She gave them all the dirtiest look she could muster before ushering Vincent away to where Barret and Cloud were.

"Vinnceennt! How ya doinn?" Barret roared happily. He glanced over to see Cloud asleep and snoring loudly. A line a drool fell from his mouth and was collecting near his chin. "Wake upp, ya dum bbloonnd," Barret hit him on the back with a loud *smack.* Cloud jumped up and reached for the sword that wasn't there. The bar owner had a rule that anyone who entered the bar had to leave all weapons at the front. After swaying around in a daze for a few moments, Cloud fell to the ground and began to sleep again.

Tifa walked over to him and checked his pulse. "He's still alive," she said with a relieved sigh, not that anyone there really cared other than her. She scrowled at Barret who was busy chugging down a bottle of beer. Sighing, Tifa attempted to lift Cloud but only managed to slip in the puddle of drool on the floor.

Cid walked in at that moment, smoking yet another cigar and humming a tune as he handed over his weapons to the bar owner with a wink. He walked over to his group with a smile and said "Guess what!" When everyone ignored him, he repeated the question louder. With still no response, Cid slammed his fist into the counter and yelled "Guess What!!!"

Everyone in the bar stopped to look at the pilot in shock. Clearing his throat, Cid smiled widely. "Is anyone going to guess?" When no one answered, Cid sighed. "Fine, be that way," he muttered darkly. Yuffie, taking the bait, asked in a tired voice, "What is it Cid?"

He immediately perked up. Smiling, Cid began by saying "Well, nothing really." When he realized that his friends weren't interested, he cleared his throat once again and boomed "The Highwind's getting some upgrades!" 

Tifa gave him a blank look and tried to pick up Cloud before slipping again. Yuffie was hanging onto Vincent who was standing around impassively. Barret was drinking like a fish and giving the waitresses little winks as they walked by. Cloud was still out cold.

'Jeez, these guys really know how to ruin a special occasion,' Cid thought angrily. Ordering a shot of beer, he sat down to reflect on everything that happened. Forty minutes later, Cid snapped awake as the bar tender began calling out for last orders. He stood up and swayed to the door. Grabbing his gear, Cid left the bar and somehow got to the hotel the AVALANCHE members were staying.

The night passed by and the first thing in Cloud's mind the thought of his brain splitting apart. Grabbing his head in an attempt to keep it together and stop the pounding, Cloud stumbled over to the bathroom. After puking up the remains of everything he'd eaten in the last month, he stumbled down the stairs.

Already up, Cid gave loud one look before handing the spiked blond an ice pack.

"Uh, what hit me?" Cloud managed to whimper. "Whoever hit me is gonna me in some deep shit when I get through with them."

Cid chuckled. "Don't tell me you've never drank before? Nobody hit you kid, you just got a really bad hangover." He winced as he felt the results from his own drinking and pressed the ice pack harder onto his forehead.

Someone upstairs roared and the two downstairs could hear heavy footsteps leading to the bathroom. With it came the sounds of someone puking up everything they'd ever eaten. After a few minutes, Cid chuckled again. Lighting up a cigar, he muttered "That'd be Barret. Old fool. That black bear knows better then to drink that much in a single night."

Moments later, the huge black man stumbled down the stairs, eyes blood red as he looked around for Tylenol. Puffing on his cigar, Cid threw another ice pack at the man and went back to relaxing with his smoke.

"You really should stop that," Tifa muttered as she passed Cid. Reaching for a bowel of cereal, she smiled sweetly at Barret. "Good morning, sunshine! How did you sleep?" Barret gave her a death glare that only brightened her smile. "Aw, that's too bad! Maybe if someone didn't drink _5_ bottles of beer, they'd be feeling much better right now?" 

She walked around to the windows that Cid had gracefully covered up. "It's much too dark in here," Tifa murmured as she opened the blinds. The three men all groaned and moaned as sunlight hit their weakened eyes. "Babies," she said as she left the room to watch TV.

"Jeez, you guys are _lazy_!" Yuffie came bounding down the stairs to see everyone moving around like slugs. They all glared at her, each trying their best to stop her perky attitude with will alone. When that failed, they reverted back to their old selves and tuned her out.

"Well, aren't we the happy crowd today," she said bitterly. Grabbing a bowl of cereal, she looked up suddenly. "Hey, you guys," Yuffie said between bites, "has anyone seen Vinny-I mean Vincent? He left my room this morning and I haven't seen him since."

Tifa's head snapped up. "What was he doing in your room?" she asked slyly?

Blushing, Yuffie replied indignantly "None of your business."

"Will you guys keep in down," Barret whimpered, pressing the pack onto his head. "Some of us aren't feeling fully functional this morning and it would be easier for you guys to shut up than us to make you." Cid and Cloud nodded 

"Humph" Tifa got up and began to leave. She turned back quickly. "By the way, what would you guys do if we were suddenly attacked? Just something to think about as you enjoy your hangovers and all." Yuffie stuck out her tongue and left with Tifa.

"Women," Cid began. He noticed the looks his friends were giving him. "Hey, don't give me that! I mean, paranoia isn't a good thing and we _deserve_ a night off every once in awhile. I mean, we saved the Planet and all. Sheesh, you guys are worse than them."

Vincent suddenly barged in with a look as close to panic as anyone had every seen him. "You shouldn't begin your celebration just yet," he said darkly.

-Black Rebel


	3. Default Chapter Title

Stormy Skies

Chapter 2

It's never over, is it?" Tifa whispered softly already overwhelmed by Vincent's words. "Jenova will never let the Planet alone, will she?" A trace of hopelessness lay in her voice, growing with each word.

Cloud grabbed her shoulder tightly. "It may not be over while _now_, but later on, Jenova will either give up or be destroyed. Vincent says that she's back so we have to deal with it. We can't give up."

Tifa looked convinced for a minute then went back to the dejectedness covering up her heart. "What do you know," she hissed sharply as she stood up. "The only reason you even joined us was for money! You never really cared about the planet, only the gil that filled up your pocket."

Cloud was shocked. "Tifa, you know that's not true! I would have never abandoned any of you! I cared just as much for the planet as you do. As Aries did and as everyone else in AVALANCHE does."

Barret, Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent watched from a corner of the move, none of them willing to attract the attention of the two. After another minute, Nanaki walked and snarled, getting everyone's attention.

"We have company," the cat-like creature said darkly as he began to leave. "I think all of you need to see this."

Looking through the doorway, the group saw a girl wearing what looked like Wutai clothing. Long, black robes covered her body, showing glimpses of a pure white dress under them. The robes were covered in intricate designs made in a dark red color. /Like blood/ Cloud thought darkly. There was something about this girl, something he didn't like even though it was strangely familiar. The robes' designs continued up onto its hood, which was drawn around the young girl's face. All that was seen of her was strands of her long black hair. In her hair, strings of gold were woven in what looked to be a continuation of the design on her robes. Somehow, the room was darker than everyone remembered it, as if the light were slowly being consumed by a hidden demon.

Yuffie stared hard for a moment than jumped back in surprise. "You guys," she whispered, "those clothes, it's like the kind only worn by Wutai chiefs and their families. But I've never seen that design in Wutai before or heard of such a young princess wandering outside her home."

Cloud frowned. "Guys, I don't like this. We have to be on guard." He looked over at Red. "Who was she, again?"

Red shrugged. "She only told me that she was an urgent messenger from far away and that she was looking for those who destroyed Sephiroth. I wouldn't have even listened to her except for the strange feeling I got from her. From what Yuffie's said, I believe that she's from Wutai."

Vincent said nothing but prepared his gun for battle.

As they entered the room, Yuffie bounded over to the female and roughly grabbed her by her robes. "All right, get talking," she hissed. "Those robes are the kind only worn by Wutai Royalty and I know that you're not one of them."

A low laugh escaped from the girl's lips. "Very good of you to be so informed of your country, Princess Yuffie." Her voice was like a dark silk, so soft and inviting. The members of AVALANCHE tensed up, hearing the barely veiled intimidation and menace hidden behind those words. "However, these clothes are much richer that the rags worn by the Wutai royalty. And these robes are worn only by the most powerful sorceresses." Yuffie felt herself being flung against the wall by a power radiating from the woman.

Nanaki looked up at them in alarm. "She's changed! I can't say how, but before she seemed to be only as she said-a messenger from Wutai bearing urgent news. Now, it's like something…from before. Something we've encountered before."

"I've felt this power before…" Cloud whispered, a memory coming to his head as if being directed by an outside force. /Look, and remember.../ a voice whispered to him. It was hauntingly familiar. Before he could think of it anymore, the memory shoved all other thoughts out of his mind…

-----------

"It's done," Cloud muttered wearily, putting the Ultima Weapon away. "It's finally done." /Now, I don't have to worry about the nightmares-Nibleheim has been avenged and the planet is safe. / Cloud turned away and began to walk away from the body of his adversary, ready to begin the rebuilding of the planet.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Cloud saw a silent figure rushing towards Sephiroth's body. He looked around quickly and, seeing a broken wall, ducked behind it. He may be strong, but defeating _Sephiroth _took much of his strength.

The figure kneeled next to the fallen warrior and seemed to be starting a full-cure spell. Cloud held his breath. /I can't fail now! I have just beaten Sephiroth; I will not allow him to become the monster he once was again. / Sliding his sword out of its sheath, Cloud paused before attacking to analyze his enemy. That moment was the one thing that saved his life.

Just before he rushed the cloaked figure, he saw Sephiroth, gasping for breath, stop the spell. Confusion took over and Cloud could only watch the scene before him. After a moment, he cursed himself for hiding so far away. He could only watch the two, the words they were speaking too quiet for even his Mako-enhanced ears to pick up.

The two seemed to be arguing softly, Sephiroth trying to get the other to leave and the cloaked one shaking its head in refusal. The argument went on for a few moments until the figure was beaten. It stood up and walked away, turning back only once before totally vanishing.

Cloud blinked his eyes but she was gone. /She? / He thought to himself but had already decided that the person was in fact a woman. He rushed up to Sephiroth's body and checked to make sure that the spell didn't work. All doubt left after a moment and Cloud left with the complete knowledge that Sephiroth was indeed dead.

His duties returned to his mind and Cloud rushed off yet again, forgetting entirely about the cloaked figure and the scene that took place.

-----------

/Until now. / Cloud shook his head, the memory disappearing like mist into his brain. His blue eyes opened as he friends looked at him uneasily. Cloud noticed that they were not the only ones staring at him. The young woman's invisible eyes seemed to be crushing him with their gaze, but hers was one of silent understanding and mocking.

"Cloud, are you ok?" Tifa asked cautiously. He had slipped into a state of total silence just a minute ago and hadn't responded to anything they said. To make matters worse, so had the 'messenger.' Both had returned to what was relatively normal at the same time. Tifa could feel the girl's jeering smile hidden deep beneath the robe.

"Yea, I'm fine." Cloud looked around again. /That presence, it's just like what I felt then. But, why couldn't I remember anything about that night? I'm sure that no one else was there and I know that I told no one else. So why was this girl reminding him of something he'd forgotten so long ago? IS she the same as the other? /

Everyone could feel her smile as she laughed again, taunting the AVALANCHE team as she rocked back and forth with uncontrollable laughter. Cloud could feel Barret stiffen beside him and prayed silently that the huge black man wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You are so stupid, aren't you!" she gasped through her laughter. Nanaki bared his teeth and forced himself to ignore her insults. She looked closely at Cloud. "You do not know me," she muttered softly. "And yet, you do. I will have to discover how." Turning back to the rest of the group, she continued in a severe voice "Do you still believe that _you_ could have defeated the mighty Sephiroth? Do you still believe that _you_ pitiful mortals have put an end to the son of the last true ancient? No, foolish humans. You have only succeeded in angering him and furthering his wrath on the human race! The Great and Mighty Sephiroth will be back as soon as Jenova…" Her voice stumbled a bit but she kept going. "…As soon as Jenova is able to revive and recover him but do not worry about that, mortals. I haven't come to gloat in your soon yet certain defeat, but rather to deliver a message."

Vincent noticed the pause and hesitation she tried to hide. He added that bit of information to his judgment of the woman.

She reached up and removed the hood covering her face and Cloud felt his breath catch in his throat. _She was beautiful!_ Standing tall, proud and fair, her face looked like it had been the model of perfection. Not a single mark or scar marred her beauty. She had tanned skin as a result of traveling so far to reach them. Her lean and fit body emitted feminine strength. Her black hair curved around her face, the gold woven into it creating a stunning image that affected everyone. The image she emitted was one of serene yet violent beauty. Nanaki growled softly.

Cid and Barret couldn't believe it. /Who _is_ she?! / Both thought at the same time, unable to believe the image of a fallen angel before them. Vincent remained for the most part untouched by her beauty, having long before put away such feelings. But even he felt a soft twinge in his heart. Acknowledging that feeling as a weakness he could not afford in the face of an enemy, Vincent pushed the softness to the back of his heart and focused on how to take out this strange woman.

Nanaki could not begin to measure to amounts of power that was pouring out of her. It was like a tidal wave of pure dark force, threatening to overwhelm everyone in the room. Yuffie and Tifa both tensed up, fully ready to fight. They moved over to where Vincent was standing, knowing that Cid and Barret would be of no help to them in their current stage. Cloud was the one closest to her, so her power and beauty affected him the most. It was like a soft seductive voice was whispering in his ear, asking him if such a beauty truly existed, why would he wish to destroy it? The power he felt from her also began to stir doubts in his mind. /Sephiroth wasn't even this powerful, and I barely defeated him, _didn't_ I? / He felt as though he wouldn't be able to fight her even if he wanted to. /That's what I want to do, right? /

Still smirking, she lifted her robes to reveal the white dress beneath it. On the dress, images of huge, serpents ruling the planet came to life. They were everywhere, of all different sizes and colors. Some of the monsters were glittering gold in the sunlight; other flew overhead in a green shade. Yet other moved like the cloud's shadows, a dark and sleek black. Many other colors filled the scene on her dress. Some had wings that spread far across the sky while other slim on the ground. Whichever way, the creatures looked both horrendous and magnificent. 

Softly she sang a sad sang and her voice became as light as a feather:

Long before man ruled the planet

Before the monster became a common fear.

Before even the stars graced the sky-

Dragons ruled here!

Majestic kings of all to breathe

And all to swim or grow

The dragons were the greatest creatures

The emperors of mystery and beauty

Her eyes narrowed and her voice began to become darker. Cloud could hardly believe it-those monsters, some of them breathed fire, others froze the ground with ice and still others seemed to disintegrate areas of the planet with just a touch! The destructive powers contained by these beasts were extraordinary.

Huge beast of prey

With breaths of fire, ice and destruction

Nothing could escape their wrath

Their deadly powers that were their birthright skill

Became their ruin.

Her voice changed again to one of inconceivable mourning. On her dress, the Lifestream began gathering from below the planet's surface, turning from the peaceful image they all knew into a vengeful and demonic monster. The dragons seemed not to notice.

Jealous of such power

The Lifestream became

And vowed to either have it

Or destroy it-they could not care.

A deadly war broke out between the two

With the dragons caught unaware

Half their numbers perished the first night

In a war that was not fair.

But the dragons- intelligent they be

Understood their hopeless plight

And they too vowed to continue on

Knowing they would not win the fight

The black grew together and hid within the shadows

Their lethal skill to destroy at will

The mightiest power

In this fight-the shadows hid them well

They, with this power

Were the first to be condemned.

Tortured and hunted for years untold 

Theirs was to first of a race to end.

Golds, peaceful to the end

Tired to run aside.

But found that the Lifestream

Would not let them fly.

Like the Blacks they were hounded

But the Golds refused to fight 

Masters of magic and elegance

Self-sacrifice ended their flight.

Next went the Reds, who mighty breathe

Did all things burn

They flew across the heavens

And annihilated many things from on high.

The force of the Ancients did combine

To make the water fill the sky.

Though not as powerful as the Blacks

The Reds had the worst demise.

Blues, the power of ice was theirs.

They traveled to the planet's boundaries

Freezing all that came in sight.

With them, the planet had a very cold night.

But the planet, though lost much power,

Grasped of its strength its last reserves.

Purged the world into fire.

The Blue dragons were no more.

The last of the dragons,

Browns, Oranges, Purples, Yellows, Greens and beyond,

Weaker than their formers colors

Survived for not much time along.

She paused a moment and changed her tone to a light singing voice.

And so goes the tale of the noble race of dragons

Who no longer soar the skies

The shadows no longer hold

Their magnificent shimmering eyes.

Reds, Blues Blacks, and Gold,

The mightiest gone first 

But they their revenge shall have

At their return and setting free

To my master, on their knees shall bend

After a moment, she covered her dress up again with the robes and looked up at them. "My name is Ex'Nihilio. I have come from far away to complete the commands of my master. Oh, the Mighty Sephiroth. I am his priestess and sorceress and because he has a message for you from beyond the grave, I have been sent to deliver it. Listen well for this shall be a very knowledgeable experience for you."

Vincent, still ready for battle, had a strange look in his eyes as though he sensed or recognized something about her. His mouth dried out as remembrance dawned in his eyes.

She looked at them carefully before smiling viciously. The spell holding Cid and Barret vanished and they looked about dazed a moment before coming to their senses. "My master knows of the quest you seek, the Cetra's return to life. The Resurrect Materia is nearly in Jenova's hands, so do not trouble yourselves." The group of friends looked shocked. "Oh yes, my master knows of the dreams you've been having, where the Cetra Aries visits you and tells you of this special materia."

"What does it matter, your master is dead! We killed him ourselves!" Cloud screamed in rage. /Who does she think she is? / He reached for his sword. "Tell us what you want and be on your way or we'll be forced to destroy you as well."

Ex'Nihilio looked at them thoughtfully. "Nothing you do can make me leave without completing my mission. Now, let's see. It's obvious that you've gathered to begin a search for this mysterious materia. I myself have already been on a similar search, fruitless it may have been, thanks to what the Cetra Aries told me some months ago. I was searching for the same materia and can only imagine how long you must have known about it. You warriors, bring her friends, must have been told long before me but why you have not made any movement toward searching for this goal is beyond my understanding."

Tifa sputtered to say something but Ex'Nihilio just smiled and tsked her. "You shouldn't interrupt me," she chided and Tifa found it impossible to speak. Tifa stepped backwards and glared at the woman, making Ex'Nihilio laugh. Cloud moved to stand by her.

"Ohh, but where was I? Hmm, I cannot remember but I shall just try to complete my mission." Ex'Nihilio smiled brilliantly and her tone became condescending. "Let's see, I was told to tell you of the dragons-done that. Remind you of the Resurrect Materia-finished. Now all that's left is for me to show you my strength." A deadly smile flashed on Ex'Nihilio's face. "Do you want me to let you get ready first?"

"My, aren't we cocky," Yuffie muttered beneath her breath. Ex'Nihilio laughed. 

Vincent stepped forward. "Why do you follow Jenova," he asked sincerely. /If I'm correct, than we may have a valuable ally. /

Ex'Nihilio hissed and glared at the dark man. "I follow _no one_ but my master. Do not_ dare_ accuse me of following that she-devil! If you try to connect me to that fallen Ancient once more, I shall forget my orders and kill you!"

Vincent stood unperturbed. Walking forward slowly, he grabbed her wrists. "Than why do you not act against her," his voice one of friendship. "You have much power to use against her, yet you hold back. Why?" The last question was lined with agony, memories of Lucrecia filling his head.

Ex'Nihilio looked at him a moment in confusion. Finally, a clear smile lit her face. "Vincent Valentine, I have heard about you," she said in a musical voice. She grasped the claw where his left hand should have been. "So it is true, you are also hurt by Hojo," she muttered angrily. She looked back up at him with a smile. "Chaos, it seems, had a very beautiful mortal form." Vincent, if possible, blushed lightly making Ex'Nihilio laugh.

The others stared on in bafflement but were ignored. "I must admit, I've never heard of you," Vincent said slowly. Ex'Nihilio laughed some more. 

"You wouldn't have," she conceded. "I'm not as old as you!" Again, he blushed. "Is it true, Valentine, that you will live forever? What a marvelous gift that would be!"

Vincent looked over at his friends and replied darkly, "Not as marvelous as one would believe."

Ex'Nihilio gasped mockingly. "Did I forget about you?" she asked in feigned concern to the ex-AVALANCHE members. Tifa, still unable to speak, continues glaring but Yuffie started chuckling. Barret and Cid glared at her but she broke out into laughter. "You were blushing!" she accused Vincent.

"Of course, princess. Have you never seen such an act before?" Ex'Nihilio asked coldly. The Wutai girl was silenced. Turning back to Vincent, Ex'Nihilio smiled again. "What do you mean? Immortally seems to be a great gift. I, to be sure, would not enjoy it. But a man such as you...could find certain uses for such a ability." She laughed viciously at Vincent's expression. "Oh, come on now! Do not tell me that the thought has never crossed your mind! How simple the folk of this time seem to be!"

"Enough of this laughter and games," Cloud broke in. "We do not need to be corrupted by you nor your master."

Ex'Nihilio tilted her head slightly. Turning towards Cloud, she cooed softly, "Yes, very pure you are. But, even the purest have their own secrets hidden deep inside. Long have I followed and watched you, Cloud Strife of Nibleheim. Yes, every SOLIDER enlistee and SOLIDER recruit have passed under my gaze. You're many secrets are not yours alone. And when you first joined AVALANCHE, my teachers nearly had a fit! How ironic it was that 'Sephiroth's Shadow' would go against Sephiroth. But still, the shadow cannot go against the commands of its existence and so you had no choice but to follow your rival. It did not stop there, for though my master beset you, you handed him the keys he needed to summon Meteor after you nearly destroyed your 'friend,' the Cetra Aries. I cannot see what makes you such a great leader when you are such a traitor and weakling."

Cloud's face mirrored the rage and turmoil within as his errors were laid out for all to see. Grabbing his sword, Cloud rushed the woman and almost reached Ex'Nihilio. His friends watched in amazement at Cloud's speed and the folds of anger on his face

Ex'Nihilio's eyes lit up and her robes began to blow in an invisible gust of wind. Cloud was thrown across the room by sheer force. "Come now, Strife of Nibleheim!" she commanded in a loud voice. "Let us test how you fare against one of my order! How shall the mighty warrior, destroyer of Sephiroth, manage against his rival's priestess, one of lesser power than her master!"

"My strength is not by myself," Cloud replied in an equal tone, having calmed down He stood slowly, quickly wiping the traces of blood from his mouth. "But with those who chose to fight with me." He looked over at his friends, his eyes pleading with them to help him. Tifa stood with him, as did Barret. Cid took out a cigar, measured the strength he felt from the woman to that which he knew the group had, and shook his head sadly. 

"This isn't a battle we can win, no doubt," he muttered to himself. Nanaki raced to stand beside Cloud. Yuffie looked undecided while Vincent moved towards Cid. After a moment, she pulled out her large shuriken and joined the fight.

"Why don't you fight outside," Vincent asked calmly. Ex'Nihilio looked at him a moment before nodding and saying sweetly, "Of course, Valentine." She turned and strode out of the house.

Tifa gave Vincent an ugly look before following the sorceress. Cloud also looked towards Vincent, confusion hidden in his eyes as he followed Tifa with Nanaki close behind him. Yuffie pranced out of the house like a child on the way to the circus, humming softly. Cid turned to Vincent.

"I'll bet you 50 gil that they'll be back in 5 minutes."

Vincent smiled. "I'll take that bet."

-----

Outside Ex'Nihilio watched as the group who chose to fight powered up for battle. She remembered her orders and vowed not to kill the weaklings. A dark light filled her eyes at the memory of her meeting with Sephiroth's shade. Why he wanted the mortals to live was beyond her but she didn't question him. 

"I'll not kill them," she muttered darkly to herself as she watched Cloud practice his sword skills. "Humiliating and wounding them will be enough for now."

"You say that like you plan on attacking us again," a soft voice startled Ex'Nihilio as Yuffie walked towards her. Stopping next to hey, Yuffie paused as she joined Ex'Nihilio in watching her friends prepare. Sighing, the young thief looked to the cloaked woman. "They're fool, thinking that they can beat you." 

A smile flickered across both of their faces. Yuffie stuck out her hand. "I'm Yuffie. You probably already knew that but it doesn't hurt to be nice."

Ex'Nihilio looked at her a moment before shaking. "You already know my name but I must admit, you don't strike me as the type to make friends with the enemy."

Yuffie smiled as she looked back at her friends. "Well, I'm not, so don't get use to me being friendly to every monster we meet. But you're an exception. I don't know why but Vinny trusts you and he doesn't trust anybody. I wonder why…"

Ex'Nihilio smiled. "I wouldn't know," she lied. The answer was obvious to her. Valentine knew about her order. The only way he would be able to transform into the demon Chaos would be through one of the sorceresses in the Black Mist Order, Ex'Nihilio's order. Hojo must have entered a pact with a sorceress to torture the ex-Turk. Ex'Nihilio frowned. What Hojo gave to them must have been something powerful indeed. The Black Mist Order was the most powerful and because of that fact, they're prices were the highest. To uncover what a scientist like Hojo could hold that attracted the attention of the Order would be a very interesting discovery. She pulled up her hood, not wanting any to discern her thoughts by watching her features.

Yuffie watched the sorceress in silence, weighing her chances of befriending the woman against what her friends would do. /My friends… / She looked at them. They were nearly done preparing for the battle and Tifa had begun throwing suspicious looks her way. Yuffie shrugged them away. If Tifa wanted to be distrustful of a friend, there was nothing Yuffie could do about it. 

Ex'Nihilio had gone quiet and Yuffie began to feel anxiety crawling in her stomach. Cursing, she willed it away. /Vinny trusts her so I can too. / The statement rang hollow even to Yuffie. There was little the ninja wanted less than to be standing here next to someone claiming to be working for their enemy. Their _dead_ enemy. /But Vincent…/

"Yuffie," Cloud called, relieving Yuffie's stress and fear as she saw them ready for battle. Ex'Nihilio opened her aquamarine eyes, also ready to battle. Cloud studied the raven-hair beauty a moment, cursing himself for dragging his friends into the battle. /But you knew…knew that alone you stood no chance. / He shook the thought out of his head and walked to clear ground, deciding to battle there.

Barret, Tifa, Nanaki and Yuffie followed him in a straight line as the cloaked woman approached the battlefield from an opposite entrance. "Just for all you guys to know," Yuffie muttered, "I think that this fight is a bad idea."

"Thanks for the confidence," Tifa replied sarcastically In front of her, Ex'Nihilio scanned her opponents and tried to measure out the amount of power she needed. /This will be too easy, / she purred to herself. Cloud noticed the smug look on her face and cursed silently. /You haven't won yet, / he thought, eyes glinting harshly.

"Um, will there be any rules for this battle or is it 'to the last man?'" Nanaki asked. At several glares, Nanaki coughed uncomfortably. "I mean 'warrior'."

"I fear that I cannot kill you unless in self-defense," Ex'Nihilio replied mockingly. "You'll have to choose, Strife of Nibleheim."

Cloud glared at her a moment than replied, "We'll fight until either side is too weary. _No killing_!"

Ex'Nihilio shrugged. "Whatever you decide. You can attack first. I want to see just how good you are."

"Fine. Everyone, formation B. Use your Limits when you get them." Barret moved to the back and began to fire. Nanaki stood beside him and used his most damaging materia. Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie were in front of them, Cloud slashing with his sword as Tifa leaped forward to punch the cloaked figure before them. /You'll not be so smug when you see our true strengths, / he thought bitterly. Yuffie threw her shuriken, aiming for Ex'Nihilio's left arm. /Wound, not kill. Wound, not kill, / the ninja chanted silently, hoping the remainder of the group remembered the rule.

Ex'Nihilio stood, watching impatiently as the five attacks rushed approached. When they nearly reached her, her eyes narrowed and a small frown formed on her face. The forces collided and a huge explosion blinded the group of rebels a moment. When the smoke cleared, a huge cavity was all that remained.

The group looked on in wonder. Clearing his throat, Cloud looked at his friends. "Did you guys overload your attacks or something?" he asked lightly.

"Damn, our attacks never did that before. Shit!" Barret walked to the edge of the crater and whistled. "If that bitch survived, I'll be more than ready to listen to her. Shit."

"You guys! We weren't suppose to kill her!" Yuffie said shrilly. "Oh man oh man…"

Tifa looked around at the damage they caused. "We didn't do this! I mean, if we had this much power, why didn't we use it at the Final Battle?"

"We didn't because that power wasn't ours," Nanaki replied. He was looking to an area behind the pit. "It must have been hers."

Ex'Nihilio stood next to the opening, never taking her eyes off of the group. /Aries, I know that you were helping them, / she growled at the unseen spirit. Just before their attacks had reached her, Ex'Nihilio had seen the shape of the Cetra, adding her power to theirs. Even though she could have easily countered the assault, the sorceress was unwilling to show that amount of power to the weaklings. She was forced to use her energy to teleport just beyond the impact point and wait out the explosion.

/They allow their attention to wander, / she thought, watching the group's every movement. /Except for that…cat? / Her gaze had fallen on Nanaki and she felt as though she should know it.

"Well god damn! That motherfucker is still alive! How the hell?" Barret stared at the sorceress in astonishment. The rest of the group was in the same condition. Nanaki could hardly believe that the woman had survived such a massive assault. He looked to Cloud.

"I do not believe that this battle will signal a victory for us," the beast said calmly. Cloud blinked a few times before nodding stupidly. He still had a hard time believing that a woman could be so strong. Strong enough to withstand their attacks without… Cloud snapped his head. Without any damage? But, if she wasn't injured, why hadn't the sorceress retaliated? Cloud smiled.

"Looking over at his friends, he said eagerly "You guys, we know she's not dead, but what if she's wounded and unable to fight?"

"What makes you think that she's injured?" asked Tifa. The thought brought her some hope but she refused to believe in it unless she had some proof.

"Well, if you were attacked like that, wouldn't you use all your energy to get away? Maybe she did. And even if she didn't, why would she wait all this time to attack us?"

Barret scratched his head, "I dunno-"

"Of course you don't!" Yuffie voiced with cheeriness that irritated her friends. She slapped him gently on the back. "But don't 'ja worry, Barret! You don't need to know anything except that we might've won!"

Barret scrowled but ignored the perky ninja. "What if she doesn't think that it's her turn to attack, huh? I bet she's over there wondering what the hell we be doin'."

Nanaki ignored the argument and continued watching the woman, wondering. /Ex'Nihilio…not a name that a mother would usually choose for her daughter, / the red lion-like beast mused. /Certainly not a name from any city I've been to. Where could she have come from? / Nanaki tried to ignore the shiver running up his back. Even from this distance, he could feel the turquoise eyes piercing into him.

Ex'Nihilio paused to see if the group meant to attack again and immediately started chanting an incantation. Her voice began to rise until even Vincent and Cid could hear it. The two looked out the window in wonder, but after seeing the void separating the sorceress from their friends, dismissed the noise as a part of the battle. From the diviner came powerful winds.

Cloud and Tifa stood beside each other, warily watching for some sign of the sorceress's attack. Yuffie screamed once then grabbed onto Nanaki. "I guess that Cloud's theory about her being wounded just went up in smoke, huh," she grumbled to the beast. Barret tried to stand his ground but felt the winds beginning to push him backwards. "What the shit!" he yelled, loud enough for the others to hear.

Cloud grunted. "I hope that she remembers not to kill us," he said to Tifa. The woman only nodded, unable to take her gaze off of the sorceress.

/Where did she hide this power? / Nanaki thought frantically. /And if she's been serving Sephiroth, where's he been hiding such an ally? / Rocks began flying into the air, the smaller ones disintegrating from the sheer force of the enchanter's incantation.

In the house some distance away, Cid thrown down his cigarette and began to light another. He and Vincent had gone outside to watch the battle when things started shaking. Taking a puff from the cancer stick, Cid frowned grimly. "I'm sure that those fools are wishing they weren't in a battle with that woman. I'm sure as hell glad I ain't."

Vincent ignored the blond pilot and focused his enhanced senses on the battle. For some reason, it was like a barrier had been placed around them and a moment later, Vincent turned away in defeat. "Come, Nothing will come out of us waiting here."

"Hey, Vincent. Do you know that witch? I mean, you two were acting like old buddies. I don't know what sorta shit's going down over there but I'd like it if you'd tell me what the hell was happening before Cloud got that sword stuffed up his ass and lost it." Cid took another puff and looked to his companion.

Vincent sighed. "I do not know how I know the sorceress. Not exactly, regardless of what it may have seemed like. I just know her. Is that an acceptable answer?"

Cid looked at him a moment before nodding. "But that still don't explain why you to were going on like fucking lovebirds."

Vincent smiled slightly. "That is simple to explain," he replied. "Like I said, from the moment we first saw her, I knew her. But when she said Jenova's name, I received the feeling that Ex'Nihilio mistrusts and perhaps even hates the foul creatures as much as we do." He glanced down to where his left hand should've been, clutching the metal into a fist. "Afterwards, when I questioned her about Jenova, you witnessed the girl's reaction. She enlightened us with the knowledge of our upcoming deaths, should we again consider her one of Jenova's followers."

Cid looked lost. "So, what does that have to do with anything? Lots of people hate Jenova. I mean, the whole damn world was nearly destroyed by that bitch and you're making a big fucking deal over a single person who hates her?"

Vincent smiled again. "My friend. You are oblivious to a single yet very significant detail."

Cid began to fume. "What the hell are you fucking talking about?"

"The condition that Ex'Nihilio seems to be in. She claims to be Sephiroth's follower, does she not?" Cid began to calm down but still remained unaware of the point Vincent was trying to make. "If you'll recall, Sephiroth was Jenova's single and most powerful follower. He devoted himself to his 'mother's,'" Vincent winced, memories of Sephiroth's true mother threatening to overwhelm him, "wishes. It is reasonable to assume that any of Sephiroth's followers would be just as devoted to the alien as he was, and yet we find here a very powerful follower who abhors the demoniac creature."

"Oh," Cid whispered. Silence filled the room as he thought over what he was just told. China could be heard rumbling nearby as another wave of energy swept by them. "Well, that's ... um, oh what the hell." Cid walked to the kitchen and emerged with a bottle of wine. Taking a gulp, he raised it to Vincent. "Ya want some?"

Vincent shook his head. "I fear that soon we will be needed." He looked at his watch calmly. "You owe me 50 gil."

Outside in the battle, things weren't so calm. Ex'Nihilio had finished her incantation and dozens of fiery monsters sprang from her fingertips. The fiends had rushed the companions, setting the ground ablaze in their wake. They weren't the only things harrowing the rebels. From Ex'Nihilio's spell fire appeared from thin air and the flames shot arrows of infernos at the associates. Within minutes, the battlefield was nothing more than a towering bonfire circling the fighters.

Tifa spit a length of black, singed hair from her mouth and focused on the impish creatures before her. Already, burn marks scarred her figure and more constantly appeared from the scorching flames surrounding her. The idea of surrendering that had been unthinkable a moment before now looked appealing to her and most of her allies. Pain, unquenchable pain exposed ever fiber of her being. She looked to the looming figure of Ex'Nihilio, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"How can such agony come from a single person," Tifa whispered. Her vision became blurry and she knew that she would be unable to fight within a few minutes.

Nearby, Cloud was asking a similar question as three of the brutal creatures began slow torture on his blistered body. His fingers had long ago been unable to hold the red-hot blade, heated by the flames. The whole field was like a sizzling grill, slowly cooking him and his allies. Cloud looked at his fingers, associating the peeling blackness to the worst third degree burn he'd ever seen.

Fire was the only thing on Yuffie's mind. A single red flame. She was kneeling before several of the demons, unable to count them. At the battle's beginning, she'd thought herself prepared for anything her new 'friend' could throw at the group, feeling a wave of pity for the poor sorceress. Yuffie firmly believed that because the battle weary fighters outnumbered the enchantress, there was no way Yuffie could lose. At first sight of the monsters Yuffie knew she was mistaken. 

Her weapons had grown too hot to handle and Yuffie was forced to fight hand to hand like Tifa. She would've used her materia but had no strength left. It didn't take too long for the monsters to wear her down. "You must have mastered all your materia," Yuffie croaked to the cloaked figure. "But what kind is it?" She continued staring at the summoner of the monsters, wishing for the strength to strike her down. 

Barret's firepower had run out after fatally wounding the demons set loose to injure him. But instead of dying like all things should, the abominations choose to pull the bullets out of their bodies and throw them back at him burning hot. Wicked grins spread across their faces as the bullets pierced Barret's skin. Barret's mind was filled with agony as the bullets, once inside of him, crawled about. His blood boiled from the heat and his lungs were scorching. Every breath was slow torture.

Withering in pain, the big man tried to focus on his surroundings but saw only the flames, leaping about him. For a moment, Barret thought he had gone partially blind, the only color in his view was red. But one flame cleared away and he could see the cloaked female floating above the destructive glow. Cursing, he brought up his gun-arm and tried to focus on her when the monstrosities uttered a single word. All the bullets that were creeping inside of his being exploded and Barret collapsed.

Nanaki had much more success at the battle's beginning than he would have expected. His instincts compelled him to summon an ice elemental with his materia once Ex'Nihilio's attack turned to fire. The ice elemental had helped prevent any fiends to come close until several of the monsters gathered together and rushed the spirit, melting it completely. Nanaki, still carrying ice and earth materias, was able to hold his own until the firewall surrounded him, sealing the beast and his attackers between the pillars of flame. The brutes were able to regenerate themselves and quickly tired out Nanaki. 

After that, the fight transformed into a torture session, Nanaki the fire imps' intended prey. Nothing could wound the mighty lion-like beast than being unable to defend himself; his pride of being one of the top fighters alive cracked during the game of cat and mouse-he being the mouse. The last thing Nanaki noticed before blacking out was the barrier surrounding the battle. A small smile of gratitude to the sorceress for protecting the neighboring areas appeared and the mighty warrior passed out.

Ex'Nihilio watched the battle, features grim. She knew that the fighters were unable to withstand her magical incantation but, unless they were defeated, she could not continue on with her plans. She paid close attention, making sure that her fire fiends did not kill the companions.

As soon as Tifa went down, the enchanter teleported her pass the barrier, giving the wounded a flask of healing potion before returning to her chosen site. The sorceress did the same with the others, waiting until they had fallen unconscious or were obviously too wounded to continue. The last to fall was Cloud Strife of Nibleheim. Once he finally fell, Ex'Nihilio decided that the fighter was too arrogant and proud for his own good. The entire group knew from the beginning that she would win but he chose to endanger their lives by refusing to surrender. 

"What do you plan to do with them?" a gentle voice from behind asked as Ex'Nihilio laid Strife down. She cursed, having expected the visit, and whirled around to face the Cetra Aries.

"Whatever I wish," Ex'Nihilio spat at the transparent apparition. "I do not know why it would concern you, Cetra. They choose to ignore the dreams you sent to them until now. Why would the living concern the dead?"

Aries drifted to Cloud's fallen form. "You must forgive yourself," she whispered to him. His body shifted in response. "It was my time to leave, I did not die from your hands." The Cetra looked up at Ex'Nihilio. "These times are most dangerous. I would have you help my friends but you will not."

Ex'Nihilio laughed scornfully. "I will not do what you ask, for you have no hold over me." Her hands opened and a spell was released.

Aries's mouth opened in shock as her form was split in two. Ex'Nihilio continued laughing, knowing that the Cetra would be banished for at least a month from the mortal plane. Aries began to vanish, her essence pulled back to the Lifestream. Ex'Nihilio turned away, already knowing that the Ancient would say no more.

"You have grown mush since we last meet, little Selvie."

Ex'Nihilio turned in shock, unable to believe that the familiar voice was real. There he stood, her master-Sephiroth. Wearing the same battle armor as always, he eyes glinted like steel and his silver hair shined. Yet she could see through his defenses as always, able to see the real him. She fell to the ground immediately, tears clouding her vision. "Master!"

Sephiroth kneeled and pulled Ex'Nihilio to her feet. He was as substantial as all mortal things. Absolute love radiated from his eyes, a scene so familiar to her but one that she hadn't witnessed in much time. "You do not need to bow, cherished. It has been much time since we've last spoken." He looked to his fallen enemies. "You have much strength, dear Selvie. I am amazed by how much you've grown."

Ex'Nihilio grasped Sephiroth's hand and looked into his green eyes. It astonished her, the fact that her dead master stood before here. "How?" she whispered painfully, fearing that he was just an allusion.

His mouth turned up in a warm smile. "It seems that while you were busy with these companions, Jenova found the Resurrect Materia. I am here, dearest Selvie. You need not worry that I will vanish away like the fog."

Ex'Nihilio blinked the tears out of her eyes. "I am here, my master. I am always here to serve you."

Author's Notes:

Heheh, this is just chapter two. I'm thinking maybe 5, 6 chapters to this series. I really like it, in case you can't tell. Um, I'm guessing a few weeks before the next chapter's up. I got a big problem with my internet connection slowing me down so don't send me any hate notes about no new chapters. Gosh! *sweatdrop* I **never** write chapters this long! I wonder what got into me…

As always, read+review please!

-Black Rebel


End file.
